Love Beyond Death
by sonic128128
Summary: Amy was mortally wounded in a fight with Dr. Eggman, and Sonic is there by her side until the very end. Will Sonic be able to tell her how he really feels? One-Shot, not part of my SonAmy series. Enjoy! R


**I felt like doing another one-shot, SonAmy this time. So please enjoy. Sorry if it's really depressing, but I got the idea (after reading a few like these) so I wanted to try my hand at it.**

**Love After Death**

Amy had tried to protect Sonic from being killed, and was now on her deathbed, only alive by some random machines. Only that was keeping Amy tethered to the land of the living. Sonic couldn't face her. He couldn't tell her that everything wouldn't be alright. He had already had to do that once with Cosmo's death and the death of other friends through out the years. But to explain to Amy that she would never see the light of day again... it was too much.

"Sonic, she's not going to last much longer..." he heard Tails whisper to him. All their voices were gone. They had all been crying, worrying away. Even Knuckles had shed a few tears. Amy had been like a sister to all of them. The idea of losing her... No one wanted to go through that.

"Tails, I can't... How can I go in there... know that she... she's going to... because of me...?" Sonic croaked, his eyes puffy and red. But still, he knew he had to talk to her. To tell her the pain wouldn't last much longer.

He walked in there. The sight of Amy hooked up to all those machines was overwhelming, and Sonic allowed a few more tears to fall. Various machines beeped, whether heart moniter of brain waves. Amy opened her eyes, looking tired. "Hi, Sonic..." she muttered, smiling slightly at him.

Sonic walked over to her side, grabbing her hand when he had reached her. "Oh, Gods... What have I done to you, Amy...?" Sonic sobbed quietly. She squeezed her hand as much as she could.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't mean anything." She cringed as she spoke.

"It hurts doesn't it...?" he whispered, frightened of what may happen. Amy nodded to him.

"Sonic... I need to tell you... Don't interrupt..." she said as Sonic showed every sign of telling her to save her energy. "Sonic... I... I know you don't... you don't love me... as much as I do to you." Sonic felt shame course through him when she said it. The truth was, he did, but he had been waiting until Amy was mature enough to truly understand that lover came at a price.

"Amy, there's something that I never told you..." Sonic started, but Amy held up her other hand slightly, a sign that her strength was starting to wane.

"You really do...?" she whispered, smiling.

"I was waiting for the right time," Sonic said, now gasping for air. It was to hard on him. Sonic had lost his nerve of steel, his unshaken resolution. The sight of this poor innocent girl dieing... he could no longer bear it. He was crying as hard as an infant left alone in a store for days on end. Amy slowly stroked his quills. "I thought there would be time... I thought... I thought we could get married, have kids... all of that..." Sonic couldn't talk at all now. He had to hold a bit of his resolution.

Amy allowed him to get under the covers with her. She snuggled into his chest, kissing his lips for the first, and last, time. Sonic tried to make it as passionate as he could, but the sadness was too great for him again, and he cried again, wrapping his right arm around Amy, holding her close and tight, not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough to keep her close to him. Sonic knew her body was on its last legs. He had so say it. "Amy...?" he managed to say at last.

"Hmmm?" she was starting to dose of, but not out of fatigue. It was nearly her time.

"Promise me that you will always love me, no matter what length of time seperates us, that we can be together when that time comes?"

"I promise with all of my heart..." Amy said. Her heart rate was beginning to slow. He had to tell her his last good-bye.

"Amy... I... I love you." Sonic said, tears sliding down yet again.

"And I love you, Sonic." She closed her eyes and her heart rate flat-lined. He moved out from under the covers, but stayed with her. He held her hand, sobbing again, uncontrolled this time. Amy was dead, gone because of an act of selfish domination. He stayed by her for a few minutes until he heard a voice call him.

"Sonic... It's time... We need to let her go." Tails entered the room, but Sonic waited until Tails pulled him away from her.

"I loved her, Tails... I could have told her instead of running.... I could have been by her all the time..." he sobbed. Not even running for years would help him feel better. Tails grabbed him and walked home with him. He helped Sonic into his house and locked up after him. Sonic laid on the couch, about to fall asleep. He dreamed of Amy, but it felt more than that.

_"Thank you, Sonic. I'll wait for you, no matter what may happen. I'll stay loyal to you. And I don't care if you love me or not, I just want you to be happy. If it makes you feel better, I won't feel jealous if you date other girls. I'll always love you beyond death."_


End file.
